This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus forming a toner image on recording paper, and more specifically to a technology for preventing leakage of particles of, such as a toner, to an outside.
In a typical image forming apparatus, a duct is arranged near a heating roller for fixing a toner image on recording paper, a filter member and an exhaust fan are provided inside of the duct, the exhaust fan is driven, fine particles generated from the heating roller are taken into the duct, the fine particles are captured by the filter member, and a rotation speed of the exhaust fan is controlled in accordance with initial burst condition in which the fine particles are discharged. The initial burst condition includes conditions based on passage time from start of power introduction of the image forming apparatus, time which has passed since recovery from a standby state, a temperature of the heating roller, and so on.